My Life Next Door
by Vampn
Summary: Los Anderson son todo lo que los Hummel no son. Y cada día desde su balcón, el adolescente de 17 años, Kurt Hummel, desea ser uno de ellos. Hasta que una tarde de verano, Blaine Anderson trepa por su balcón y cambia todo. Mientras los dos se enamoran locamente, la familia de Blaine vuelve a Kurt uno de ellos. ¿Qué familia perfecta lo salvará? ¿O es hora de él se salve a si mismo?


**Capítulo I.**

* * *

Los Anderson estuvieron prohibidos desde un principio. Pero no es por eso por lo que eran importantes.

Estábamos de pie en nuestro jardín ese día hace diez años, cuando su abollado sedan se acercó a la casa de tejas de altura baja de al lado, seguido de una camioneta de mudanzas.

— Oh, no —suspiró mamá, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados—. Esperaba que pudiéramos evitar esto.

—Esto… ¿qué? —dijo mi hermana mayor desde la calzada. Tenía ocho años y ya estaba inquieta con la tarea que mamá le había asignado para el día, plantar bulbos de junquillo en nuestro jardín delantero. Caminando rápidamente hacia la valla que dividía nuestra casa de la de al lado, se puso de puntillas para espiar a los nuevos vecinos. Yo presioné mi cara contra la brecha entre las tablas, observando sorprendido cómo dos padres y cinco niños se bajaban del sedan, como si fuera uno de esos carros de payaso del circo.

—Este tipo de cosas. —Mamá hizo un gesto hacia el carro con la pala de jardinería, torciendo su cabello rubio con la otra mano—. Hay uno en cada vecindario. La familia que jamás poda el césped. Que tiene juguetes regados por todas partes. Los que nunca plantan flores, o que lo hacen y luego las dejan morir. La familia desordenada que disminuye el valor de las propiedades inmobiliarias. Aquí están. Justo al lado. Tienes ese bulbo invertido, Kurt.

Le di la vuelta al bulbo, metiendo mis rodillas aún más en la tierra para acercarme más a la valla, mis ojos nunca abandonaron al padre que sacaba a un bebé del asiento de seguridad del auto, mientras un pequeño con cabello rizado subía en su espalda.

— Se ven amables —dije.

Recuerdo que en ese momento hubo silencio y levanté la vista hacia mi madre. Sacudió su cabeza hacia mí, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—La amabilidad no es el asunto aquí, Kurt. Tienes siete años. Necesitas entender lo que es importante. Cinco niños. Buen Dios. Igual que la familia de tu padre. Es una locura. —Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, girando sus ojos en dirección al cielo.

Me acerqué a Rachel y levanté un trozo de pintura blanca de la valla con la uña. Mi hermana me miró con la misma cara de advertencia con la que me observaba cuando estaba viendo televisión y me le acercaba a hacerle una pregunta.

—Él es lindo —dijo, volviendo a ponerse en puntillas. Miré al otro lado para ver a un chico mayor salir de la parte trasera del auto, guante de béisbol en mano, giró para sacar una caja de cartón llena de elementos de deportes.

Hasta en ese entonces, a Rachel le gustaba desviarse, olvidarse de cuan duro le daba a nuestra madre el serlo. Nuestro padre nos había abandonado sin siquiera decir adiós, dejando a mamá con una niña de un año, un bebé en camino, mucha desilusión, y, por suerte, el fondo de contingencia que sus padres le habían creado.

Los años probaron que nuestros vecinos, los Anderson, eran exactamente lo que mamá había predicho. Podaban la grama esporádicamente. Sus luces de navidad se quedaban colgadas hasta la pascua. Su jardín trasero era una mescolanza de una piscina, un trampolín, unos columpios y un pasamano. Periódicamente, la Sra. Anderson hacia el intento de plantar algo de la estación, crisantemos en septiembre, no me olvides en Junio, solo para dejarlas marchitarse mientras ella atendía algo más importante, como sus cinco hijos. Se convirtieron en ocho niños con los años. Todos con aproximadamente tres años de diferencia.

—Mi zona insegura —escuché que la Sra. Anderson a una señora un día en el supermercado cuando ella había comentado sobre su vientre—, son los veintidós meses. Ahí es cuando de repente ya dejan de ser bebés. Yo amo tanto a los bebés.

La señora había levantado las cejas y había sonreído, luego se giró con los labios apretados y una sacudida de cabeza.

Pero la Sra. Anderson pareció ignorarlo, feliz y contenta con su caótica familia. Cinco niños y tres niñas para cuando cumplí 17 años.

Finn, Santana, Blaine, Brittany, Ryder, Nick, Jeff y Marley.

En los diez años que pasaron desde que los Anderson se mudaron a la casa de al lado, mamá casi nunca podía mirar por la ventana que daba hacia su casa de dar un bufido impaciente. Demasiados niños en el trampolín. Bicicletas abandonadas en la grama. Otro globo azul o rosado atado al buzón, ondeando caprichosamente con el viento. Partidos de basquetbol ruidosos. Música sonando mientras Santana y sus amigas se broncean. Los chicos mayores lavando autos y mojándose unos a otros. Si no eran esos, era la Sra. Anderson amamantando en las escaleras o sentada en las piernas del Sr. Anderson donde todo el mundo podía verla.

—Es indecente —decía mamá mirando.

—Es legal. —Rachel, futura abogada, siempre le respondía, sacudiendo su cabello castaño. Ella se ponía junto a mamá, inspeccionando a los Anderson por la gran ventana lateral de la cocina—. Las cortes han legalizado totalmente el amamantar donde uno quiera. Sus propias escaleras son definitivamente justas.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando hay teteros y leche en polvo? Y si debe, ¿por qué no hacerlo adentro?

—Está vigilando a los otros niños, mamá. Es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer —algunas veces decía yo, poniéndome junto a Rachel.

Mamá suspiraba, sacudía la cabeza y sacaba la aspiradora del closet como si fuera Valium. La canción de cuna de mi niñez era mi mamá usando la aspiradora, haciendo líneas beige perfectamente simétricas en nuestra alfombra de la sala. De alguna forma parecía que las líneas fueran importantes para ella, tan esenciales que prendía la maquina cuando Rachel y yo estábamos desayunando, luego lentamente nos seguía hacia la puerta cuando íbamos por nuestros abrigos y maletines. Luego retrocedía, eliminando las huellas que habíamos dejado y las de ella cuando estábamos afuera. Finalmente, apoyaba la aspiradora contra una las columnas del porche solo para volver a meterla cuando regresara del trabajo.

Fue claro desde un principio que no debíamos jugar con los Anderson. Después de llevar la obligatoria lasaña de "Bienvenidos al vecindario", mi mamá se esforzó por ser bastante antipática. Le respondía los saludos a la Sra. Anderson con sonrisas forzadas y fríos asentimientos. Rechazaba las ofertas del Sr. Anderson para cortar la grama, barrer las hojas o quitar la nieve con un tenso "tenemos unos encargados, gracias de todas formas."

Finalmente, los Anderson dejaron de intentarlo.

Aunque vivían justo al lado, y unos de sus hijos podían pasar pedaleando frente a mí mientras yo regaba las flores de mamá, era fácil no encontrarse con ellos. Sus hijos iban a las escuelas públicas locales. Rachel y yo íbamos a Hodges, la única escuela privada en nuestra pequeña ciudad de Connecticut.

Una cosa que mamá nunca supo y que desaprobaría, era que me la pasaba mirando a los Anderson. Todo el tiempo.

Afuera de la ventana de mi cuarto, hay una pequeña sección de techo con una pequeña valla alrededor. No es realmente un balcón, es algo más como una cornisa. Esta entre dos gabletes, oculta tanto del jardín delantero como del trasero, y da con la parte lateral de la casa de los Anderson. Incluso antes de que ellos vinieran, era mi lugar para sentarme y pensar. Pero después, era mi lugar para soñar.

Salía después de la hora de dormir, miraba por las ventanas iluminadas, y veía a la Sra. Anderson lavando los platos, uno de los chicos sentado en la encimera junto a ella. O al Sr. Anderson luchando en la sala con los chicos mayores. O las luces encendiéndose donde el bebé debía dormir, la figura del Sr. o la Sra. Anderson caminando de un lado a otro y sobando su pequeña espalda. Era como ver una película muda, una muy distinta a la vida que yo vivía.

A través de los años, me volví más audaz. Algunas veces los observaba en el día, después de la escuela, recostado contra el gablete, tratando de adivinar a que Anderson le correspondía cada nombre que escuchaba ser llamado por la puerta. Era engañoso porque todos ellos tenían el cabello ondulado, piel trigueña y contextura robusta, como si fueran una raza aparte.

Finn era el más fácil de identificar, el mayor y el más atlético. Su foto a menudo aparecía en los periódicos locales por varios logros deportivos… lo conocía en blanco y negro. Santana, la próxima en la línea, se pintó el cabello de colores extravagantes y usaba ropa que provocaba comentarios de la Sra. Anderson, así que a ella también la reconocía. Jeff y Marley eran los pequeños. Los tres chicos del medio, Blaine, Ryder y Nick… no los conocía bien. Estaba casi seguro que Blaine era el mayor entre los tres. ¿Pero significaba eso que él era el más alto? Se suponía que Ryder era el inteligente, compitiendo en varias competencias de ajedrez y deletreo, pero no usaba gafas ni daba ninguna otra impresión de ser inteligente. Nick estaba constantemente en problemas: "¡Nick! ¿Cómo pudiste?" era la frase. Y Brittany, la chica del medio, parecía que nunca estaba, su nombre era el que más llamaban para que fuera a cenar o se subiera al auto.

— ¡Brittanyyyyyyyyyyy!

Desde mi cornisa oculta, miraba hacia el jardín, tratando de localizar a Brittany, adivinar el último escape de Nick, o ver el hermoso atuendo que Santana estaba usando. Los Anderson eran mi historia a la hora de dormir, mucho antes de siquiera pensar que yo haría parte de esa historia.

* * *

_**La historia no me pertenece, es un libro de Huntley Fitzpatrick. Yo la adapto por mero entretenimiento. Vale aclarar que la adaptación, con éste reparto de personajes, es mía. Si la ven en GleekLatino es porque la subí con mi ex user. Vista en cualquier otro sitio, es plagio.**_

_**¡Dejen sus reviews! :)**_


End file.
